The Complete Library of All the Clans and Lairs of Sornieth Wikia
Welcome to the The Lorebrary! This is a directory for the various clan lores members of Flight Rising have created. If you have clan lore, no matter how vague or detailed, feel free to add it! Please be aware that due to Flight Rising's Rules and Policies concerning links to NSFW sites, The Lorebrary no longer allows NSFW content. If you are aware that one of your pages contains NSFW content, it would be appreciated if you could edit it. The volunteers and I comb the pages semi-frequently to remove any such content. '''If you come across a page we've missed, please let me know via PM on FR and I'll remove it. Adding Pages '''Before you make your own page(s), please check out The Lorebrary: A Guide, which is a Google Doc describing how to format the pages, which templates to use, and how to categorise them! If you have no access to Google Docs, PM me on FR and I'll talk you through it. I hope to get a team of volunteers together soon to help keep this running smoothly and to answer any questions you may have or problems you may come across. If you're interested in helping out, simply fill out this google form If you need help, you can find a list of volunteers here! Please make sure you only contact one who's listed under your issue (Uploading Images, Renaming Pages, Helping Other Users). The list is divided by flight, but unless you're pinging to an in-flight hub you don't have to go to a volunteer from your flight. On Flight Rising... We currently have 9 hubs on Flight Rising itself: The Main Hub - Based in Creative Corner, this is the central hub and contains the pinglists, volunteer lists and all events, as well as our Lore Spotlight! We also have in-flight hubs, for those that prefer the smaller threads: * Arcane Hub * Earth Hub * Light Hub ' * 'Lightning Hub * Nature Hub * Plague Hub * Shadow Hub * Water Hub ''' If your flight isn't listed here and you're interested in hosting a hub, send TsarinaTorment a PM! Updates '''13 Dec 2019 - Gaoler and Banescale dragon categories and categories for beastclan clan members have been added 25 May 2019 - Dragon Infoboxes have been edited to include an option for eye types. Physical attributes are also now optional fields. 6 Mar 2018 - The ability to add Page Tabs has been added! The Guide has gained an additional section detailing how to use them. 21 Feb 2018 - The List of Dragon Categories have been updated and the Guide has been rewritten! 18 Feb 2018 - The Lorebrary is officially out of Beta! 24 Sept 2016 - Clan Infoboxes now have spaces for "Allied" and "Hostile" clans. Dragon Infoboxes now have spaces for "Birth Clan" and "Previous Clan". Credits Thanks to the FR user emzynai for our wonderful favicon and user Starkindler for the logo! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse